


(Admit It) There's Magic Between Us

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi and Takao are friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and kinda partners in crime, please ask if you want to know anything, sorry if some things aren't understandable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Archmage Midorima Shintarou might seem difficult to approach, but Takao Kazunari isn't one to give up on anything easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herdustisverypretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/gifts).



> Remember this AU? I did a little thing.  
> Last fic for 2016.  
> (For everyone else) I'm sorry if you're not familiar with the Elder Scrolls univserse, but I'm willing to answer any and all questions you might have!  
> This is a sort of last moment gift for an amazing person to talk to! I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> May 2017 be a great year for you all!!

 

**1\. Sight**

 

For Takao Kazunari, Apprentice Moth Priest, enjoyed nothing more than gazing the world from the top of the White-Gold Tower. The Tower was visible from any corner of Cyrodiil, he was once told. It made him wonder if others could see him, standing there.

Takao however, could see, at least the people walking down on Green Emperor Way. No one normally should, but he was gifted in that area.

 

 

**2\. Delivery**

 

It was supposed to be a simple task, really. Deliver a scroll (one containing a letter, NOT an actual Elder Scroll!) to the Archmage.

His mentor, Izuki Shun, had the weirdest sense of ''suitable tasks''.

Get to the Arcane University, deliver the letter, return.

Simple, right?

Apparently not.

He really couldn't take the man out of his head.

"Well, that does sound like you're in love." Akashi had teased him when describing the man in detail. "Good luck."

 

 

**3\. Red**

Akashi, as everyone called him, was a weird kid.

According to others, at least.

AlsoTakao thought he was cool, just a bit strange. His eyes were always filled with curiosity, about everything one could imagine.

(Maybe he was from one of the provinces.)

Akashi was an Apprentice under the guidance of Izuki Shun, just like him. Unlike him though, who lived mostly for excitement, Akashi seemed to live mostly for knowledge.

(Why was he with the Moth Priests and not the Mages again?)

Oh, right. 

Akashi had a talent in reading the Scrolls. Sometimes, when nothing stood between him and the apocryphic knowledge of an Elder Scroll, his left iris would change from its natural, crimson hue into an eerie, golden shade.

It meant that, not only he saw, he actually  _lived_ events that had yet to happen sometimes. Others, his gaze was shifting to events of Eras long past.

(Everyone was on edge when the boy told everyone he saw the return of Dragons, and was forbidden to be around a Scroll alone ever again.)

Takao had offered to keep an eye on him -but he just let Akashi to read and the redhead was grateful for it.

It was that probably, because Akashi could read without interruptions, he kept the secret on him sneaking out and "harrassing" the poor people of the Imperial City.

 

** 4\. Magic **

"You can't deny that there's something magical between us, Shin-chan~"

"I have told you to not call me that, Takao. It's improper to address anyone like that."

Midorima Shintarou came from a very traditional, snobbish Altmer family from the Altmer homeland (Takao never bothered with geography) and he kind of ran away to Cyrodiil. Sure, he did act like that sometimes (typical High Elf behaviour) but it was quite toned down in comparison to what he's heard of their kind to be like.

"But seriously, can you teach me some magic? Nothing too much, a simple healing spell or two will be enough."

No one is forcing the taller of the two to comply, but he still does.

Takao think that Shintarou smiles.

 

** 5\. Slur **

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asks one day.

"When others call you things."

"I'm used to it." the green-eyed Mage shruggs it off. "Others have it worse."

"You mean, like back home?"

Midorima shakes his head. "Back home, people tend to at least tolerate other elven races. Perhaps even Bretons, but not to the same extend."

"Because of their supposed mixed heritage?" Takao asks again, to which his now night companion nods at.

"Unfortunately, this is also the reason they're not liked by many. Some elves don't like Bretons because of their human ancestry. Even more humans despise them because of their elven heritage." He goes into details, but Takao doesn't pay that much attention to them, instead, his thought wander to a friend, so he asks about him.

"Akashi -do you remember him?" he asks. "Is that why he hides behind longer hair? And doesn't want to be touched in the face?"

Midorima hesitates at first, but then confirms it. "Bretons have slightly pointed ears. Not as much as elves do, but it's visible. If he was mistreated in the past because of it, it makes sense he would try to hide it."

Takao makes a mental note to remind his friend that if anyone comments on it, Takao will kick their asses to Oblivion, and then returns to teasing the easily flustered Archmage.


End file.
